dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Model-14 TG/SV Sub. Ex (The Forgotten)
The Model-14 Gravity Suppression unit was a device crafted by Dr. Briefs in the 773 Age. It was used most prominently by Ledas as a training unit throughout the latter sagas of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. Purpose 'Gravity Training' The primary function of the Model-14 TG/SV is gravity training. Its gravity levels are highly advanced, and the internal training room can operate at over 1500x Earth's gravity. While that may seem extremely high, it is actually only 150x what Ledas is used to (his home planet had 10x Earth's gravity). The basis for its design came from the space pods of Goku and Vegeta, which also featured advanced gravity training modules. Additionally, the model 14 is a more advanced version of the gravity training units seen in Dragon Ball Z, like the one that Goku used to travel to Planet Namek and the one that Vegeta trained on before Cell's appearance. Like the earlier models, this gravity unit can also function as a space ship. Its design is very sleek. While it is a roundish shape, it is less bulbous than the earlier models. It is around thirty feet tall, and the inside is as large as a small house. The entire device is heavily armored, not only to prevent damage to the ship when high gravity is turned on, but to also prevent auxiliary damage coming from strong individuals training within it. Like with previous models, it has a computer inside, at the center of the training area. This computer may be accessed either through key commands or through voice commands. A key difference from previous designs is that this one can be put into a capsule, making it capable of being transported with ease. It should be noted that this model (14) is not the standard on the market, being highly customized from the current best (model 11). Thus, when one of the model 14s gets on the market, they always go for a huge amount of money, sometimes in the tens and hundreds of millions of zeni. The unit contains several dozen small, round drones to train with. These drones can fly, and they have energy shielding, allowing them to be used to shoot at or deflect small to moderately sized ki blasts. Additionally, these drones can fire energy blasts of their own, though the power of each blast is relatively low. The gravity unit also contains weights for muscle training, and these can be accessed through flaps in the walls. The walls also feature turrets which can fire energy blasts. These turrets can be used in conjunction with gravity manipulation to test the individual's dexterity and ability to move under pressure. These blasts can vary in lethality, as they are powered by the energy released by the individual training in the gravity unit. Stronger beings will release more energy, thus giving the turrets more dangerous firepower. 'Suppression' In addition to its other upgrades and armor reinforcements, the model-14 has a new power suppression layer. This layer prevents the energy given off in training from leaving the device. Partial amounts of the energy are absorbed, and this helps to power the device, meaning that it should be able to run on free energy whenever in use. It should also be noted that these suppression units are the only thing that keep Ledas hidden from Vegeta and the other Z fighters during his stay on Earth. Because all of the energy given off by trainees inside the device is either absorbed or dissipated, their power level cannot be read. Without being able to use the device to train, Ledas would have been acquainted with Vegeta and the others much sooner in the story. History The Model-14 was developed by Dr. Brief sometime in the 773 age, originally as a replacement to the obsolete model-11 variant. However, the good doctor got a little carried away and ended up making a new machine which became a little too sophisticated, expensive, and difficult to use for most potential buyers. As a result, Dr. Brief instead turned to mainstreaming the Model-12 and Model-13 units, which could be more cost effective and human-friendly. Thus, the mass-production of Model-14 units, which were still the best gravity training units on Earth, was abandoned. The few models actually created, 7 in all, were put into storage for later use. In the time before Ledas arrived on Earth, Dr. Briefs had given two to Vegeta and sold two others on the market for extremely high prices. By the time Ledas arrived at Capsule Corp., Dr. Brief still had three in his possession; and after some coercion, he gave one to Ledas. Thereafter, Ledas used it to train in his newly-acquired Super Saiyan form in an attempt to perfect it and see if there was anything beyond. Ledas also allowed his Saibamen to train together in his gravity training unit. When Majin Buu started rampaging over the Earth, Cardinal the New Red Ribbon Army stole the gravity training unit from Ledas (after taking him and Ryori as prisoners) and used it to escape from the planet before it was destroyed. After the Earth was restored and the New Red Ribbon Army dispatched, Ledas took back his gravity training unit and continued to use it throughout the remainder of the story. Trivia *The capsule for this device is a light green color. *The customized model-14's (the most advanced model) approximate worth on the standard market is over 800 million zeni. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Items Category:Technology